


Together Now (Embraced) by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: KS Archive Kismet 2016 Competition Entry, M/M, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Together Now (Embraced)NC17 with added warning for LanguageWritten On: 8.3.16Word Count: 1,644Now with a second Chapter!Another Kismet 2016 Story Comp Entry. An idea for eventual M'Preg/it mentions the possibility of M'Preg.. It had a few typos in it when it got printed, but I've fixed those. This is a passionate, loving, and sexual, story, which, in my head canon at least, leads to Spock getting M'Preg, as SOME male Vulcans (type 2 Male Gender of the species) can do! 2nd Chapter now added!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Together Now (Embraced)  
> NC17 with added warning for Language  
> Written On: 8.3.16  
> Word Count: 1,644
> 
> Now with a second Chapter!
> 
> Another Kismet 2016 Story Comp Entry. An idea for eventual M'Preg/it mentions the possibility of M'Preg.. It had a few typos in it when it got printed, but I've fixed those. This is a passionate, loving, and sexual, story, which, in my head canon at least, leads to Spock getting M'Preg, as SOME male Vulcans (type 2 Male Gender of the species) can do! 2nd Chapter now added! 

Together Now (Embraced)  
NC17 with added warning for Language  
Written On: 8.3.16  
Word Count: 1,644

 

“Bones, we know that we’re heading for Vulcan anyway, but we’re here because, well,” Jim looked to Spock, next to him.

“We might not get there on time, Doctor.” Spock interjected. “The Pon Farr’s effects are increasingly gratuitous. They augment my every moment, ever more difficult to calm once again. If the Captain,” Spock looked to Jim, “is needed back on the Bridge, even though Sulu and Mr. Scott have agreed to take Bridge duties as we approach Vulcan, then, I should be able to be medicated or to meditate, while Jim is gone, but I admit that things are…” Spock paused, “getting much more difficult to ignore.”

McCoy was already up, and scanning Spock with two different medical diagnostic tools. ”Don’t worry, Spock. I’ll make sure that you and Jim go into this with all the medicines, contraceptives, and the like, that you need; I’ll stock you two up, and try and make sure you have all the off duty time you need. So, pills to help for now, pills for when it really hits, and pills and hposprays for contraceptive purposes.” He mused. McCoy indicated Jim. “He does know that you’ll need contraceptives, right?”

“Jim knows that there is an almost negligible chance that, as a member of the type two male gender of Vulcan, I could become pregnant by my male partner. The almost negligible chance, which I could calculate if only my brain would clear, is made so by the fact that I am a hybrid Vulcan, of human hybrid nature.” Spock explained.

“I know what I need to know, Bones, I promise.” Jim looked to their friend, then, back at Spock.

“I’ll go and get the things I just mentioned – hyposprays, pills, stamina meds, and other meds to ease things, for you both.” McCoy stated. “Leave you two to talk about anything else that might be on your minds.” He walked across his office, and left it swiftly, leaving the door to ‘swoosh’ shut behind him.

They sat side by side, so close, Jim and Spock.

“If I am the partner to enter you,” Spock began quietly, thankful for the privacy algo-rhythm on the computer’s monitoring of McCoy’s Office, “each time, then, this will stop any pregnancy from occurring, obviously.”

“You know I won’t mind that, Ashaya.” Jim answered, grinning gently.

“What if I wish you to enter me?” Spock asked, looking into Jim’s eyes.

“That’s what the contraceptives are for.” Jim tried to assure Spock. “We’ll be okay.”

“Jim, if there is any sexual tension left in my body, my hormones may continue the Pon Farr. It would be sensible if we were to ‘restrict’ things to my being the one to do the penetration,” Spock was speaking very awkwardly. “but I may not be able to quell the desire to have you inside of me. We will have to exhaust my needs.”

“It does concern me to exhaust you so.” Jim admitted to Spock. “Talking about me coping though; I can cope. I’ll have the stamina meds to help me, and my sexual appetites are on the high side; we know this. You are unwell from the Pon Farr already. Exhausting you, worries me.” Jim very carefully caressed Spock’s nearest hand, which was tightly clasped on the arm of the chair on which he sat.

“We have to though, Jim.” Spock replied. “I am somewhat unwell from the Pon Farr already, as you just noted. Yet, it will only get worse, and may lead to the Blood Fever, if it is not answered. I can’t bare that you might be at risk again. I would not fight you again, I do not think, since last time still weighs so heavily on my psyche - but the Blood Fever disorients and hugely alters the perception of reality, for the person suffering from it. Though our minds would be melded at that stage, mine would not affect yours, and will not during the Pon Farr either. You won’t get dragged into my symptoms.” However, physically, I may become so agitated that I would hurt you accidentally. As it is, the Pon Farr will make sure that my thoughts are less orderly, and it may result in some level of distraction while we are in the midst of intercourse.”

“We will be fine, Spock. You can rely on me to help you and guide you, to give you all that you need.” Jim mused honestly.

“I know that I can.” Spock responded. “I want to make this good for you, Jim – not something you selflessly endure for my sake. You must let me know if anything is uncomfortable or off-putting. You must.”

 

“I will, I swear.” Jim did so.

“Do not simply assume that I will not hear you, during any moment that I may become fixated, or distracted by my feeling dizzy, for instance.” Spock told Jim.

“Do you feel dizzy now? I can chase up where the Doctor’s got to, out there…” Jim indicated Sickbay, behind them, and the closed door.

“I am shaky, but not feeling any dizziness right now.” Spock truthfully said.

“He’ll be back soon. Some of those meds take time to prepare.” Jim explained, to himself and Spock.

“What if I do end up getting pregnant?” Spock asked, super quietly, as he looked into Jim’s eyes.

“Whatever you wish to do about that, if it happens; that’s what we’ll do.” Jim promised. “This is the first of your Pon Farrs that we will be dealing with from inside of this new romantic relationship of ours. Would it really be so bad if we discover, later on, that you are pregnant?” Jim paused. “We’re both almost at the age of retirement from Starfleet; but we’re not so old that we’re past it; the fact that you’re still of an age that you can get pregnant, proves that.”

“The child bearing years of a Vulcan of either gender that can do so, exceed those of a human female.” Spock noted.

“I’m sorry.” Jim replied. “I shouldn’t be putting any pressure on you – manipulating you at all.”

“You are not doing so.” Spock informed Jim.

“I love you, Spock. We will get through this. We’re together now, and, having made that decision at last, as we have done – Then, together we will stay. Nothing that might happen will ever turn me away from you.” Jim pledged genuinely.

“Or I you, T’hy’la.” Spock promised. He reached out his shaking hand, aching to caress Jim’s thigh, even here, waiting for Doctor McCoy to return to his office. “Tu Dena Val.”

Jim scooped up Spock’s hand and formed an O’zhesta kiss with him, supporting Spock’s trembling fingers with his other hand coming around to touch Spock’s hand, too. “Tu Dena Val.” He swore this truth.

They sat, lovingly connected this way, and waited for McCoy to bring the tray of hyposprays, etc, that would help them through the next few days.

___ _____

Having made their way to Spock’s Quarters, they now stood in his bed chamber. He tore off his own clothes; during Pon Farr was the only time that Vulcans would sweat. He moved to Jim, and together, they undressed Jim.

Naked, Jim then reached his arms up around Spock’s shoulders, and they fell into a kiss of their lips and bodies.

Spock was yearning already; his kisses were filled with urgent need; sounds of sexual desire escaped his mouth.

Jim breathed into Spock’s closest ear. “Don’t feel embarrassed, Spock.” He knew his lover did. “Those noises, those moves; they’re all natural. You’re allowed to make them here, with me.”

This ripped noises from Spock that were almost growls – not aggressive – ‘just’ yearning. Passionate. His kisses mapped Jim’s body, and he’s bucking hips were glued to Jim’s.

They were so hard, and so hot.

Jim ‘climbed’ all over Spock, with his touches (Spock’s on him, and his on Spock.)…

“Can we do it against the wall?” Spock murmured.

“What a wonderful idea!” Jim replied, sultry, salty; he grinned.

As they moved to the wall, the kissing, climbing, loving, groping, did not cease.

Jim found himself gathered up in Spock’s arms; lifted higher, embraced. He found he did not mind being carried in this way. For some time, still lifted like this, Jim’s back was against Spock’s bedroom wall, and the passion between them, the caresses, the jerking hip movements, the brushes of skin on skin, their stiff cocks, built and built, higher and higher, more and more.

So, they moved; Jim guided by Spock, slid down the wall, ‘til his feet were on the deck again. He turned, as Spock continued to kiss and caress him, and faced the wall, bracing his arms against it.

Before long, Spock was inside Jim, and Jim turned his head to one side, where Spock met his lips, so that they could kiss again, while his hands, which were on Jim’s hips, helped them both to set up a rhythm.

The touch telepathy was helping them both further and deeper down the road to bliss.

Jim’s body tightened and pulsed, as he began to cum.

They fucked harder and harder, yet still so lovingly.

… And, as Spock reached forward, taking Jim’s cock warmly into his grasp; he, too, began to climax, as the cum of Jim, his T’hy’la and Lover, hit the Vulcan’s bedroom wall.

Jim reached back, stroking Spock’s thigh, and pressing his body to Spock’s clenching his lover’s penis tighter still. He felt Spock’s balls slap against his (Jim’s) skin; pressed together, and grinding as they were.

Spock came for what would ‘only’ be the first time, in their first position, of the night. His body shook, and he called out, and Jim was absolutely with him, all the way, turning after quite some time, to take Spock into his arms, kissing his face, caressing back his wayward hairstyle; loving him; they slid down the wall together, embraced.

Story Edited: Typos and spelling corrected on: 6.12.16 (Many Months after first writing this)


	2. In Deed & Indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice reviewer (on the KS Archive) asked for more... So, here's another chapter. At this moment in time, a third chapter isn't guaranteed - but, like before, if inspiration hits, I'll write it!

In Deed & Indeed -Part 2 of ‘Together Now (Embraced)’-

There, on the deck, the floor of Spock’s bed chamber in his Quarters, Jim lingeringly kissed the Vulcan’s lips with his, and guided him to lay on his back.

Spock watched, spell bound by Jim’s natural ‘magic’ and willingness to love him; spell bound by how much he loved Jim, and the intensity of his need for his lover right now.

Jim grinned, laying himself down, momentarily, over Spock’s naked body, and kissing the tips of those wonderfully Vulcan ears. “You don’t have to wait, sweetheart.” He whispered to Spock; and, with those words, Jim repositioned himself, so that he was straddling Spock’s hot, need-filled body. Jim rose up on his knees, and further adjusted where he was in relation to Spock’s fucker. His hands pulling apart his own buttocks at first, Jim ‘sat’ himself on Spock’s verdant, rock solid erection.

Spock’s back immediately tried to arch; his legs trembled, and he felt the skin on his penis apparently doing the same; his almost entirely Vulcan dick was pulsing with the need that was already magnificent, before it practically quadrupled in intensity at this very new, very much desired moment.

Those eyes; those hot brown pools of chocolate, filled with such love that Jim had, until now, never thought he would be lucky enough to be the recipient of, held within them all of Spock’s surprise, all of his need, every bit of his love, every thread of his desire – and Jim was so aroused and released by all that Spock was sharing with him, that he answered back with a love that’s strength reverberated just as deeply through both his soul, and Spock’s. His physical rhythm rocked them both, and he and his body stuttered only with the magnitude of his love, and the beauty of Spock’s physical and emotional reactions.

They met through it all, but especially through the moments when the rocking, aching need of their bodies, ‘left’ them both grasping, grappling, twining, and gasping for more of each other, because neither of them knew what more to do with their own body, other than press it upon that of their gorgeous lover, and still further seek union, permeating his soul.

Up, down, up down, grip, rise with it, and yearn, was Jim’s rhythm, and Spock framed Jim’s thighs and hips with his caressing Vulcanly elegant and receptive hands. Jim sometimes met and caressed Spock’s hands with his own, and either he or Spock would momentarily twine their fingers – and then, Jim’s hands would switch to his own body, and he would touch himself, as he felt Spock grip his ass, and meet his gaze, with him completely in body, mind, and soul.

Then, Spock’s hands administered to Jim’s needs, while Jim bobbed up and down, with increasingly incessant actions, upon Spock’s hard on; letting his hands grope around for Spock’s hot and now especially heavy Vulcanised bollocks; the skin of Spock’s here, which covered them, was currently like molten Duranium-Steel; So burning, yet so smooth, yet so taut.

Spock’s body writhed, and he pressed his Vulcan kisses even deeper into Jim’s sweating, pliant and creamy flesh. He felt the promise of pre-cum on Jim’s tip, and circled it with his so sensitive finger-tips. Both men felt their body begin to jerk and arch with the first spasms of cumming.

They were fucking now; so wet, and hard, and fast – but still, as equally wrapped up within their increasing bond of love; As Jim shot streams of his hot semen into Spock’s darling hands; he could feel Spock, within him physically, and on every other level, bursting forth with his own ejaculate, deep within Jim, and Jim so very within, and alongside, him.

Growling, and groaning, sighing, and rutting – so absolutely uninhibited, they both quivered as their own, and each other’s climax, tore through them; leaving a blazing trail of passion and undeniable love.

In the moments afterward, they lay together; Jim still on top of Spock – and then, Spock moved, and rolled Jim over, so that he was carefully placed/laid onto his back.

“I still need you!” Spock told him heatedly, and he leant over, and kissed Jim’s lips with his own. Meanwhile, he put one of his arms behind him, and between Jim’s legs.

Jim’s body moved with want and need of Spock’s as Spock pulled reluctantly back; but then, Jim understood, and was totally with the program, as Spock encouraged him to draw his knees up, and then, place them on Spock’s shoulders. Spock got closer and closer, and then, he was balls deep in Jim’s ass, and the wild jolt that spasmed through every fibre of himself and, of course, Spock, made Jim Kirk moan more sexually than he had ever heard himself moan before. The double overload-double perspective was surreal, and yet, so real.

Spock hit Jim’s prostate repeatedly as all of this was happening for and between them both; in the hallowed, precious space of their Bond, and, augmenting it yet further, was the pressing of their erogenous zones, and the fact that they could each feel their orgasms coming, and twining; tendrils and pulses of excitement from each of them, affecting both of them; they rode that white hot wave, together, all the way back home to a swelteringly hot, hard, and FAST, Completely joined Climax.

Vulcan and human ejaculate/seed mixed yet again, as it spilled, simultaneously, from the lovers; and it wasn’t only their genitalia that were overcome and weeping. Their breaths were ragged; their minds and bodies still refused to leave each other; their emotions simply could not be held back.

Both Jim and Spock had found their answers.

They were, indeed, in love.

The End..? 10.1.17


End file.
